


Full Means....

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, Team superiority to mere mortals, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5-0 team members get shot, beat up—but they don’t catch colds. In a perfect world….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Means....

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in the first year (while Gov. Jamison is still one of the "good guys").

Another case closed with no loss of life, but also—to Steve McGarrett's great regret—no chance to use grenades. Or even flash-bangs. Oh, well. It wasn’t a perfect world. He did get to kick a door in, so there was that. The suspects were under arrest, and were even now being handed over to HPD. He looked over to where Sgt. Duke Lukela was standing.  He was sniffling, had bloodshot eyes, generally looked miserable.  He clearly was not a well man. 

Steve walked over to Duke. “Good work today, Lukela. Hey, do you have a head cold?”

“Hell, yes,” Duke said, blowing his nose. “Half the department is down with it. It spread like wildfire.” He looked over suspiciously at the 5-0 team, who were all disgustingly healthy.  “How come none of you guys are sick?”

Steve smirked. “Good, clean living.” 

At this, Danny Williams came up and snorted. “Good, clean living, my ass! Steve, you know it's only because the Governor arranged it for us!” 

Duke looked puzzled. “The Governor arranged it for you? You mean, like a full medical plan?”

Danny explained (sort of), “Sure, that, but we just don’t catch colds anymore. It's great. Of course, it doesn't help with the ACL in my knee, but what can you do? It's not a perfect world.”

Steve whined, “SEALS don’t catch colds.”  Everyone ignored him. SEALS didn’t _admit_ to catching colds, certainly.

“So wait a minute,” Duke said, “She _arranged_ for you to be healthy?” 

Danny clarified, “Well, you know, when she formed the 5-0 Task Force, she gave us full means…. “

Steve happily chimed in, “… _and immunity_!”

  

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (US) and Happy Chanukah! Chag Sameach!


End file.
